


Вечер роз

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: R-NC17 миди [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Когда мы были молодыми...





	Вечер роз

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вечер роз  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэмиен Шоу/Сайлас Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС Гефа  
>  **Краткое содержание:**  
>  Когда мы были молодыми...  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Вечер роз"

Конец августа выдался жарким. Впрочем, здесь, в деревне под Шалицей, недалеко от гелвуйской границы, это никого не удивляло. А кое-кто утверждал, что гелвуйцы жару и привезли. К третьему дню работ начинаешь привыкать к тому, как жарит солнце и как чешется от пота шея под воротником. 

Дэмиен Шоу приземлил у сарая мешок с яблоками и вытер рукавом лоб и подбородок. 

— Ч-черт, — выдохнул его напарник, опуская собственный мешок и потирая спину. — Почему я не остался дома с овцами.

— Скажи спасибо, что это яблоки, а не что похуже. 

— Спасибо, — послушно произнес Сайлас. — Дело ведь в том, что ты сын большой шишки, так? Поэтому мы и угодили в теплое местечко. 

— Гражданин Гефа не боится трудностей, — сказал Дэмиен, с досадой понимая, что дело именно в этом.

— Конечно. — Сайлас вынул бледное пятнистое яблоко из мешка и вонзил в него зубы так, что брызнул сок. — Просто некоторые граждане Гефа равнее других. 

Дэмиен не нашелся со словами, так что тоже взял себе яблоко.

— Нам их еще перебирать. 

Гелвуйский гость вздохнул:

— Знаю.

* * *

«Отряды трудовой помощи» в Гефе стали собирать едва не сразу после установления Республики. Детей обычно отправляли к фермерам на все лето — и ребенок подышит деревенским воздухом и поест овощей и фруктов, и работа там всегда найдется. В годы, которые в учебниках истории называли «Суровым испытанием», приписка к такому отряду часто спасала ребенка от голодной смерти. Да и сейчас городские матери что победнее с удовольствием отправляли потомство «в поле». Семье командора Шоу голод не грозил даже во времена «Испытания», а еще он умудрялся обходить правило, по которому детей назначали в случайный «отряд», и Дэмиен уже какое лето кряду ездил в одну и ту же деревню на юге, недалеко от Шалицы.

— Это хорошо, — сказал отец, помогая ему собирать рюкзак. — Ты будешь на своей территории. 

— Отец, — Дэмиен незаметно толкнул ногой под кровать колючий шерстяной свитер, — я же не воевать с ними еду. 

— Если у нас ничего не выйдет, возможно, придется и воевать. С ними или с их соотечественниками. Но в любом случае, с людьми такого же... склада ума. 

— А ведь получается, что мы впускаем их на свою землю. 

Командор хмыкнул:

— Да эту землю они и так прекрасно знают. 

Он нагнулся и выудил свитер из-под дивана. Без слов сложил его в чемодан. 

— Наблюдай. Нам интересно понять, кто они. Посмотреть на них новым взглядом. Узнать, чем они живут, что им дорого. Подумай — это ведь самый первый международный отряд.

* * *

Скорее всего, и сама идея международного отряда принадлежала командору, хотя официально она исходила от гефской молодежи. Ведь именно ей предстоит строить новый мир. Ей устанавливать дружбу с бывшими врагами. И уж если делать это, если приглашать к себе гелвуйцев — то не бездумными праздными туристами. Пусть приедут и поработают рука об руку; пусть поживут рядом, научат друг друга песням у костра. Ничто так не скрепляет дружбу, как труд.

Что интересно, гелвуйская сторона согласилась — скорее и охотнее, чем ожидали. У них был временный — и натянутый, как писали в газетах — внутренний мир, небольшая передышка, пока очередной монарх не сменился диктатором, а того не прогнал новый монарх.

* * *

— Что ты об этом думаешь, сын?

Дэмиену казалось порой, что отец черпает идеи о воспитании в какой-нибудь идейно правильной книге. «Как быть отцом в нашей молодой Республике». Например, всегда спрашивать сына, что он думает, даже если тебе это не кажется сколь-нибудь важным. 

Из недавно поселившегося в нем чувства противоречия Дэмиен ответил:

— Я не думаю, что это сработает.

В глазах командора Шоу зажегся неподдельный интерес. 

— Почему же? 

Из-за неизменной зеленой лампы, горящей на столе, отец казался бледным. А может, это от усталости. В последнее время он почти не бывал дома. Под его взглядом Дэмиену, как всегда, показалось, будто он отвечает урок. Он проглотил непочтительный ответ: «Потому что войну нужно сдерживать с помощью танков, а не кучки подростков». 

— Вряд ли мы сумеем подружиться, — сказал он. — То есть, не мы, конечно, а Геф с Гильбоа. Если начнется война, они, скорее всего, поддержат Кармел. Исторически связи между ними гораздо теснее.

Ответил. Уф.

— Но в Кармеле диктатура, — заметил отец, — а у диктаторов не бывает друзей. Гильбоа рано или поздно это поймет... и чем раньше, тем лучше. И вы, в том числе, поможете гелвуйцам это понять. Это первый шаг. И это жест большого доверия с их стороны — отправить к нам своих детей. 

«Сейчас скажет о важности миссии...»

— И ты должен сознавать важность своей миссии. Ты будешь опорой, столпом для своей группы. В школе вам рассказывают, что у нас все равны. Но это не совсем верно. Мы принадлежим к элите, но в социалистическом смысле слова. Элита у нас — это те, кто отвечает за других. Ты будешь приглядывать за остальными. 

— То есть, стучать, — хмыкнул Дэмиен. 

— Некоторые скажут и так, — кивнул отец. — Но какое тебе дело до того, что говорят другие? Ты должен стать гарантией мира. И прежде всего — присмотреть за Малликом. Что нам абсолютно не нужно, так это драка из-за несуществующего бога. Но и не дать ему поехать нельзя...

— А почему Маллик... — Еще жив. Еще не в лагере атеистического перевоспитания. — Почему Маллик должен ехать с нами?

Отец, кажется, услышал тот вопрос, который Дэмиену по-настоящему хотелось задать, потому что улыбнулся:

— Мой мальчик вырос. 

Похоже, эту фразу он тоже почерпнул из «Руководства для отцов республики». 

— Чему тебя учили на научном атеизме?

— Что религия — это опиум для народа. 

— Верно. Но ведь опиум в малых дозах — это лекарство. Нельзя отнимать у народа лекарство. Особенно когда оно в любой момент может ему понадобиться. 

По привычке, когда разговор заходил о чем-то серьезном, отец начинал постукивать ручкой по столу. И смотрел на сына пронизывающим взглядом.

— Вера в пророка помогла нашему народу выстоять против колонизаторов. И сейчас мы не можем отобрать у него веру. Представь, если бы что-нибудь случилось с Малликом...

Дэмиен кивнул, понимая:

— Поднялись бы все те, кто в горах...

— Если бы только те, кто в горах, — вздохнул командор. — Если Маллика не будет в таком важном отряде, фермеры тоже станут волноваться. Ты не представляешь себе, как сильна вера в Пророка... темноты в головах куда больше, чем нам с тобой кажется. Наша задача — и задача всякого здравомыслящего человека — сделать так, чтобы доза лекарства оставалась малой. 

Закария Маллик, пусть и был потомком Пророка, на деле выглядел довольно жалко. Дэмиен знал, что в войне и последующих Грозных днях он лишился почти всей семьи, что воспитывался при храме в столице — правда, там над ним тряслись, зная: пока мальчишка не женится и не наделает потомства, он остается единственным из рода. Закария был ниже Дэмиена — впрочем, сейчас почти все ровесники были его ниже, — и довольно безуспешно пытался задирать нос. Он цитировал книгу Пророка с такой же легкостью, что другие — Маркса и Ленина; Дэмиен подозревал, что он делает это, не вдумываясь и в половину цитат.

* * *

Обе группы добрались до деревни уже под вечер — гефцы чуть пораньше. Ресрук собрал их в здании Управления и устроил собрание. Половину сказанного все пропустили мимо ушей, пожирая друг друга глазами.

Ничего особо страшного — или особо некрасивого — в гелвуйцах не было. Если не слышать, как они говорят, легко представить, что это еще один «отряд помощи», просто незнакомый. 

Ресрук объяснил сперва на гефском, а потом на ломаном гелвуйском правила, которые к концу работ неминуемо будут нарушены. Зачитал список напарников. К каждому дому приписали по человеку от группы. Работать они тоже должны были вместе. Дэмиену в напарники достался некий Сайлас Бенджамин. О нем Дэмиен ничего не знал — кроме того, что род его в Гильбоа когда-то был проклят. 

По домам разошлись рано — устали с дороги и к тому же стеснялись друг друга. Дэмиен произнес с кафедры несколько заученных слов — как он рад наконец-то встретиться с ровесниками из Гильбоа, — но быстро закруглился и кивнул напарнику: пошли. 

Рахим и Аиша долго его обнимали — Дэмиену казалось, что чем старше они становятся, тем крепче их объятия. На чужака они посмотрели с подозрением — но не с большим, чем вызвал бы любой незнакомец, пришедший к ним под крышу. 

— Опять на сеновале ночевать будешь? — спросил Рахим после ужина. Не дожидаясь ответа, он уже вытащил наружу большой «рыбацкий» фонарь и привычно вручил его Дэмиену. — А друг твой?

— И друг. 

Дэмиен спал на сеновале с тех пор, как только начал сюда приезжать. Да, не слишком удобно, непривычно после городской кровати, соломины колются, а потом долго вытряхиваешь их из одежды — но запах, засушенный аромат целого лета, искупал все неудобства. А еще с сеновала удобно удирать.

Фермерам полагалось следить за вверенным им «отрядом». Те и следили — как за собственными детьми: работу сделал, к ужину явился — и ладно. Так что задача приглядывать за подростками — и с фонариками искать парочки глубоко в поле — ложилась на плечи ресруков и старших. 

Старшим на сей раз был он сам. Но в первый день обычно никаких эксцессов не происходило. И вместо того, чтобы зарыться в сено, Дэмиен нащупал в сумке куртку. 

— Ты куда-то идешь? — сощурился его напарник.

— А ты что, спать собирался?

— Вообще-то да, ты представляешь, во сколько нам вставать? — поморщился парень.

— У вас в Гильбоа все такие слабаки?

— А у вас в Гефе все такие провокаторы?

На самом деле Дэмиену не очень-то и хотелось тащить гостя с собой. Он собирался, как каждое лето, погрузившись в темное звездное безмолвие, бродить или лежать в траве, глядя в бесконечное, вольное небо. В последний раз — в Академии «отрядов» не набирают. Так что нужно сейчас, пока не поздно, надышаться воздухом свободы. 

Свобода пахла скошенной травой, яблоками и немного — грибами, хотя это лето выдалось сухим, грибов наверняка почти не будет. Гость шагал рядом. Он оказался удивительно необременительным. Дэмиен не успел как следует его рассмотреть, а теперь в слабом свете звезд виден был только силуэт — приземистый и худой. 

К тому времени, как они выбрались из деревни, глаза у обоих привыкли к темноте. Бенджамин протянул руку, показывая вдоль, на горную гряду:

— Смотри-ка, отсюда видно Гахиль. Я оттуда.

Дэмиен посмотрел.

— Кажется, что совсем недалеко. 

Он привык видеть эти горы издалека, распрямившись во время работы или удобно устроившись на яблоне. Знал, что там уже Гильбоа, но отчего-то не думал никогда прежде, насколько близка вражеская земля. 

Да и вражеская ли? Если даже отец не боялся посылать его почти к самой границе...

— Почему ты приехал? 

Говорили, что в Гильбоа в «отряд помощи» набирали добровольно, а не назначали. 

— Мне было интересно, — сказал парень. 

Еще говорили, что набирали в основном среди сирот — любящие родители не пустили бы свое потомство в Геф. 

— А что сказал твой отец? — попробовал Дэмиен.

— Ничего цензурного, — хмыкнул Бенджамин. — Его чуть удар не хватил, когда он понял, что с овцами ему остаток лета одному тра... возиться. Если бы не хозяин, так бы я и не вырвался. Он за меня поручился. А ты? Или вас тут особо не спрашивают?

Об «отрядах помощи» гелвуйцам уже рассказывали — и не раз. Дэмиен решил не повторять. 

— Я езжу сюда каждое лето — помогать собирать урожай. Как все мы. 

— Ну да. Хозяевам ты явно нравишься, это видно.

— У них нет детей. Их ребенок умер в Эпоху испытаний. Увидишь, тебя они тоже забалуют. 

— В какую эпоху?

— Во время голода, — пояснил Дэмиен. В Гефе не любили упоминать это слово. — Больше детей у них не было.

— Интересно, — протянул Сайлас. — Они принимают у себя сына командора Шоу, хотя их собственный ребенок умер во время голода, устроенного командором Шоу...

— Эй, — Дэмиен резко остановился, — не знаю, что вам там в Гильбоа рассказывают, но трудности у нас были по вине империалистов. 

— Ну да, после того, как ваш Совет отказался с ними торговать. Заметь, — торопливо сказал Сайлас, — я не говорю, что он был полностью не прав. Никто не может стать независимым, пока торгует с колонизаторами. Но голод...

— Вам-то это было выгодно.

Оттого, что, прекратив торговлю с Англией, Геф был вынужден начать закупаться в Гильбоа. А еще Дэмиен помнил пакеты кукурузной муки со странными буквами и бабочкой на упаковке. Гуманитарная помощь. Мама такую муку никогда не брала, морщила нос, и только спустя годы Дэмиен задумался о том, где жена командора Шоу покупала нормальную еду. 

Рассказывали, что вместе с мукой гелвуйцы паковали труху — мол, гефцам и так сойдет. Рассказывали, что в «гуманитарную помощь» подкладывали яд...

Дэмиен заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Давай не будем о политике в первый же вечер. 

— Давай, — легко согласился гость. — Здесь красиво.

Он сказал это как-то очень естественно, без желания польстить, и от этого стало приятно.

— Здесь свободно, — сказал Дэмиен, и Сайлас повернулся к нему, но в темноте его лица было не разглядеть.

* * *

Этой свободой они пользовались еще и еще. Не каждую ночь, конечно. В первые дни оба засыпали без задних ног, едва встав от ужина — а то и за ужином начинали клевать носом, и Рахим тихонько будил их и выставлял на сеновал. А когда все немного привыкли к работе, начались общие костры, лекции в здании Управления и всяческие «вечера взаимодействия», как называл их ресрук. Взаимодействие не слишком клеилось. Как подозревал Дэмиен, не только из-за взаимной настороженности, но еще из-за того, что не хватало девчонок. Взрослых девушек и так отправляли в отряды неохотно, не желая пожинать больше, чем сеяли, а уж если и семя гелвуйское... Потому со стороны Гефа были две девицы из «Дочерей Республики», на которых без страха и не взглянешь, и двое — в платках. Эти знали, что их ждет дома в случае чего — и сами не стали бы рисковать. К тому же над ними сразу взял шефство Маллик, и Дэмиен ему за это был благодарен.

От Гильбоа и вовсе было только двое. Говорили, что там женщинам разрешается вступать в армию, и эти девушки, судя по осанке и мускулам, уже имели армейскую подготовку. Вроде и красивые, но лишний раз не подступишься. Дэмиену было все равно, а вот остальные ребята на такую несправедливость жаловались.

Но все равно, хоть и со скрипом, и с неохотой, они потихоньку перемешивались, заводили дружбу. Скоро отовсюду уже неслись гефские и гелвуйские ругательства вперемешку. А Дэмиен с Сайласом на правах старших устраивали каждый вечер «обход», гоняя молодежь, засидевшуюся дольше положенного времени. И если такие обходы заканчивались посреди поля или у реки — то кому какое дело?

* * *

С напарником Дэмиену повезло. Тот был привычен к физической работе и, хоть поначалу и кряхтел по утрам, не ныл, что приходится рано вставать. Наоборот, он успевал даже задать корм скотине, пока Дэмиен только продирал глаза и собирался к завтраку. Лейла стала накладывать Сайласу добавки за ужином, и тот благодарил на приличном гефском.

Сайлас Бенджамин был типичным южанином с огромными черными глазами и вороньим гнездом на голове, которое в любой гефской школе его заставили бы состричь. Работая в поле — без рубашки, в потрепанных американских джинсах и мягких мокасинах — он походил на музыканта из какого-нибудь запрещенного ансамбля. Иногда Дэмиен заглядывался на то, как ловко он забирается на дерево и тянется за очередной тяжелой веткой.

А ещё у Сайласа была чёрная кожанка — предмет зависти всех гефцев без исключения. Он надевал ее, когда выпрашивал у Рахима мотоцикл и катал то девушек по очереди, то Дэмиена, который мотоцикл водить не умел: отец запрещал.

Как-то раз утром, еле-еле проснувшись, он лежал щекой на примятом сене и глядел, как Сайлас выбирается из стога и отряхивается. Тот спал в одних штанах, будто сено и не кололо ему голую спину. Может, он всю жизнь на соломе и ночевал... Дэмиен невольно залюбовался его ровно-смуглой кожей: сам он никогда так не загорал. Даже когда они с отцом поехали на турбазу возле Одоллама, он сперва облез, а потом стал красно-кирпичного цвета. 

Сайлас потянулся, и Дэмиен с удовольствием смотрел, как мышцы перекатываются на смуглой спине.

— Что смотришь? — Сайлас обернулся и засмеялся. — Ищешь, нет ли у меня хвоста или копыт? Брось. Я такой же человек, как ты. 

И все-таки он, чернявый, с неусмиряемой всклокоченной шевелюрой, напоминал бесов и старых сказок, тех, что отец запрещал читать. 

Может, он и был немножко бесом — как иначе он сумел бы так надежно приковать к себе Дэмиена? Всего несколько дней понадобилось, чтобы их связала лагерная дружба, когда в течение нескольких недель или месяцев дружишь взахлеб, насмерть, не желая разделяться ни на минуту, уже напуганный предстоящим расставанием. А казалось бы — оба они из такого давно выросли...

А еще Сайлас, хоть и не был похож на элиту, которую так любил командор Шоу, оказался безусловно старшим среди гелвуйцев. Если где-то что-то было не так, шли не к ресруку, а сперва к нему. И хорошо — потому что напряжение потихоньку спадало, а конфликты рассасывались, не успевая грянуть. Дэмиен окончательно расслабился, когда по деревне пошли слухи, и он понял, что «международный отряд помощи» практически ничем не отличается от отряда обыкновенного. Ребята, которых поселили у Тарика, местного бобыля и алкоголика, отыскали у него бутылку яблочной настойки и напились так, что хозяин выгнал их ночевать в хлев. Двое гефцев откупались от работы американской жвачкой. Ресрук жвачку отобрал и, как говорили, припрятал для себя. Маллик отыскал неподалеку заброшенный храм и бегал туда молиться. Ресрук отважился приударить за одной из гелвуйских девиц, после чего на стену дома, где его поселили, какой-то шутник приклеил плакат «Берегите яйца». 

Все было как всегда, и особого наблюдения никто не требовал. Теперь Дэмиен без зазрения совести привычно уходил после ужина вместе со своей чернявой тенью. Они шли наугад, не выбирая направления и не сговариваясь, жадно вбирая в себя последние мгновения лета. Сайлас по сравнению с Дэмиеном был богачом: его дома ждал еще месяц-другой беззаботного тепла. Но к здешнему лету он относился с той же чуткостью, оттого что не знал его — и это трогало. Иногда они часами просиживали в траве, высматривая в небе цепочки созвездий и морозя задницы в холодной росе. Говорили они на странной смеси языков — Дэмиен с детства учил гелвуйский, но ему нравилось слышать из уст Сайласа гефские слова с вкрадчивым южным акцентом.

— У вас всегда так весело? 

— А у вас что же, никто вместе не собирает урожай?

— Я-то в основном торчу на выгоне с овцами. Ужасная скука, даже компании моего папаши обрадуешься...

— Что же, когда прибудем с ответным визитом, будем вас веселить.

— Да вы мне всю отару распугаете, — засмеялся Сайлас. От реки несло влажным холодом, так что они развели костерок. В его пляшущих отблесках Сайлас еще больше походил на беса. 

— Твой отец тебя пустит обратно домой?

— Я не буду торчать там все время. Если выгонит — просто раньше уйду в армию. 

— Значит, все-таки собираешься воевать.

— У нас под боком Кармел и Села, любой соберется. — Он улегся на спину так, что лицо его оказалось в тени, и сказал из темноты: — На самом деле я просто хочу выучиться чему-нибудь стоящему. А кроме армии, меня никуда не возьмут. 

Тут бы и прочитать краткую лекцию о социализме, где обучение доступно каждому. Дэмиен даже открыл рот, но Сайлас его опередил. 

— А ты, значит, станешь шпионом?

— С чего ты взял?

— Брось. Я мало знаю гелвуйцев, способных сказать по-гелвуйски «ответный визит».

— Это потому, что ты общаешься преимущественно с козами...

— Пре-иму-ще-ствен-но, — донеслось из тени. Дэмиен прыснул. 

— Я хотел бы работать в дипломатическом корпусе.

— Что я и сказал. Надеюсь, если все-таки грохнет, мы с тобой не пересечемся. 

Костер тихонько трещал, рассыпая искры в темноте.

— На самом деле я не хочу воевать.

— Я тоже.

* * *

На следующий день во время обеда их подозвал мрачный ресрук.

— Подойдите ко мне, старшие. 

Оказалось, речь о традиционных пятничных танцах. 

— Как можно устраивать танцы, если у нас девочек — раз-два и обчелся? Да и те, что есть… — Ресрук поморщился. 

— Что, — не выдержал Дэмиен, — плакат оказался кстати?

— Дать бы тебе по шее, — печально сказал ресрук, — так твой папаша меня потом в шахту отправит. 

На местных девушек рассчитывать не приходилось, в их сторону лишний раз и не смотрели, чтобы отцы и братья не подняли на вилы. 

В конце концов решили танцы не устраивать вовсе, а вместо них организовать футбольный матч.

— Слушай, — спросил Сайлас, когда они возвращались домой, на ужин. — А почему Ресрук? Это же не имя?

Дэмиен задавил усмешку.

— Конечно, нет. Это означает «республиканский руководитель». Они обычно ездят везде с детьми... или с молодежью вроде нас. Присматривают за порядком. Это лучше, чем нормальный взрослый, поверь. 

— Республиканский, — хмыкнул Сайлас. — Значит, Республика с вами повсюду?

Эта насмешка его почему-то резанула. Он остановился.

— А что, — резко, — ваш Господь с вами повсюду. Ну, а с нами — Республика. 

Что-то внутри толкало его говорить.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, что с нами сделали англичане? Это вас они пожалели, потому что за вас вступились США. У вас и независимость получилась почти без крови. Так они отыгрались на нас. У нас люди чтят Республику, потому что в каждой семье кто-то за нее умер. 

— Хорошо, — чуть растерянно сказал Сайлас. — Я понял. Извини. Нельзя смеяться над тем, что людям дорого. 

Дэмиен вдруг будто над ухом услышал голос отца:

«Узнай, чем он живут...»

— Что тебе дорого? — спросил он у Сайласа. 

Они сидели посреди высокой травы. Было холодновато даже для Дэмиена, но южный гость пока держался.

— Вам велели нас расспросить?

Дэмиен кивнул.

— Нам потом отчеты писать. А вам разве нет?

Тот пожал плечами:

— Думаю, нас просто будут расспрашивать по возвращении...

Дэмиен не ожидал, что он соберется отвечать. Но Сайлас обхватил себя руками и сказал:

— Дорого? Да, наверное, как и всем. Мир. Прочный. Чтобы не думать, с кем завтра придется воевать.

— Может, и с нами, — тихо сказал Дэмиен.

— Может, и с вами, — кивнул Сайлас.

Впрочем, по-настоящему в это не верилось. Сейчас гелвуйцы не были врагами. Колонизация многое изменила, перемешала бывших друзей и недругов. Теперь от прежней вражды осталось только смутное опасение. Как с букой: вроде бы знаешь, что его нет, но все равно опасаешься глядеть в темноту под кроватью или слишком пристально всматриваться в тени на потолке. 

— А самое дорогое — это услышать Его голос. 

Дэмиен заговорил о Боге, как говорят с детьми об их воображаемых друзьях.

— Разве он говорит с тобой? Я думал, Эфрам у вас пророк?

— У Эфрама с ним свой разговор. Но я тоже слышу Его — гораздо реже. А иногда Он говорит со мной. И вот это лучше всего. Когда слышишь Его голос. И понимаешь, что Он тебя направляет. И что ты — на правильном пути и все делаешь так, как надо. Вот это... Это, наверное, лучше всего. 

Дэмиен, который с детства знал, что он на правильном пути, которого всю жизнь направляли — если не отец, то Республика, — не понимал, что в этом такого уж хорошего. 

— И что же он рассказывает? 

— Что нужно объединить все королевства, чтобы не было войны. Гильбоа, Кармел, Селу, Кардос...

— И Геф?

— И Геф, — без улыбки сказал Сайлас. 

— И кто же должен это сделать? 

Дэмиен ждал, что друг скажет «мы». Кому как не им, молодежи, работать на дело объединения. Но Сайлас сжал губы так, что на миг лицо его стало отстраненным и незнакомым.

— Тот, кого Он сочтет достойным.

* * *

Дэмиен почти забыл, что должен присматривать за Малликом. Тот не доставлял проблем, и — удивительно — почти не задирал носа. Правда, обязательно уходил на закате молиться, уводя за собой и подружек в платках, но тут усердно молилось полдеревни. И для тех, кто молился, именно его приезд, а не визит гелвуйцев, стал настоящим событием, хотя из тихого деревенского такта никто не показывал этого открыто. Но Маллик по вечерам пил чай почти со всей округой по очереди, так что и до костра редко доходил. И помогал поддерживать в деревеньке порядок. Как-то повис на руке у местного алкоголика, когда тому вздумалось буянить.

— Да что же это, уважаемый! Ты не помнишь, что Пророк говорит о пьянстве? «Те, кто верует, пусть остерегаются напитка, мутящего разум!» Как ты пойдешь молиться, когда не понимаешь, что говоришь?

Деревенские из «Республиканского общества трезвости» стояли у забора и посматривали на буяна с опаской. Дэмиен уже собрался вмешаться, когда Тарик выругался, вылил остатки рябиновки на землю и стал невнятно просить прощения — то ли у Маллика, то ли у его предка. 

«В малых дозах, говоришь, отец?»

Они могли сколько угодно изучать научный атеизм в школе — но ведь самый верующий люд живет не в городах. Фермеров в Гефе не трогали, памятуя, что во время Испытаний они не дали Республике погибнуть. Но если все так и оставить — рано или поздно опиумом опоят всех...

— Научный атеизм! — Сайлас не мог успокоиться после вечернего доклада. — Какой смысл учить людей не слышать Бога? Большинство и так его не слышат! Если бы было наоборот — если бы учить, как распознавать Его голос...

— Этому научить невозможно, — сказал Эфрам Сэмюэлс — еще один гелвуец, приятель Сайласа. Высокий, спокойный черный парень работал за двоих, не гнушаясь помочь тем, кто не справлялся. Но когда кто-то из гефцев неловко пошутил про «черного раба», Эфрам без слов двинул ему так, что парня пришлось отправить к фельдшеру. 

— Человек услышит Его, когда Он этого захочет. Когда сочтет достойным. 

Сам он, кажется, слышал Бога — по меньшей мере, была у него способность предсказывать. По мелочам, между делом: он мог вечером, даже не взглянув на небо, заявить: «Завтра можно будет яблоки собирать», — и верно, с самого утра было сухо и солнечно; то, заняв разговором, отводил кого-то от дерева — а в следующий момент на это место летела надломившаяся под тяжестью плодов ветка. Как-то раз подошел к Мириам и посоветовал ей пойти в Управление, попросить, чтоб дали позвонить домой — оказалось, у Мириам той ночью родился брат. Маллик пожирал Эфрама глазами, видя в нем то ли родную душу, то ли конкурента; но при Дэмиене в разговоры с ним не вступал.

Надо было ждать подвоха. 

Тем же вечером развели костер — ночь выдалась теплая, по домам никому не хотелось, и даже завтрашняя работа не пугала, к ней успели приноровиться. Ресрук все пытался собирать большие костры, но, едва успев перезнакомиться, ребята разводили свои — маленькие. Настоящие, как про себя считал Дэмиен. Он в очередной раз спорил с Сайласом, так что прислушался к рассказу Сэмюэлса, только когда увидел, как глядит на того Маллик — с нарастающей ненавистью. 

-... заснул. И опять просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то меня зовет. «Эфрам, вставай!». Открываю глаза, смотрю — в чаше свечи горят. Я опять к преподобному — а он спит. Я его разбудил. Он говорит: еще раз меня вот так поднимешь, я тебя выдеру. Ну, я вернулся к себе, спать лег. Лежу, думаю — ну пусть мне приснилось, но кто же зажег свечи?

— А дальше? — пискнула Мириам. Она слушала историю завороженно, как сказку про Красную руку. 

— А дальше я решил, что мне все приснилось. Думаю, до утра уже мало времени, спать не буду. Лежу, смотрю на свечки, и тут мне будто в ухо: «Эфрам, вставай, иди ко мне!»

— Ой, мамочки, — сказала Мириам. Закария возмущенно открыл рот. 

— Утром я преподобному все рассказал. Он меня выслушал, двери в храме проверил. И говорит, это, мол, не я тебя звал, это Он...

— Враки, — громко и тонко сказал Закария. У него еще не совсем доломался голос, и в минуты волнения он давал «петуха». 

Сэмюэлс воззрился на него с терпеливым удивлением:

— Враки?

— Конечно. Не будет Господь говорить с простым служкой. По-твоему, получается, Он кого угодно может призвать, а это не так. Господь видит цвет твоей крови. 

Кажется, это была еще одна цитата из Книги Пророка.

— Думаешь, Господу важен цвет? — Тихий баритон Сэмюэлса завораживал даже Дэмиена. — У нас тоже есть такая поговорка. Только ты ее неверно понимаешь. 

Маллик надулся. Дэмиен быстро пересел к нему, положил руку на плечо — но Маллик ее сбросил. 

— Что значит — неверно? 

— Она означает, что Господь видит тебя насквозь. Тебя и твои поступки. И он сам выбирает, кто достоин слышать Его слова. 

— А ты, значит, у нас самый достойный? — подобрался Маллик.

— Закария! О чем мы с тобой говорили!

Тот и внимания не обратил. 

Сэмюэлс оставался таким же невозмутимым.

— Это не я сказал, а Он.

— Да? Вот я в жизни не поверю, что он решил сделать потомка Хама своим пророком!

— Как ты меня назвал? — Сэмюэлс поднялся от костра одним плавным движением.

— Эфрам. — Голос Сайласа прорезал предвкушающую тишину. Но, видно, Маллик своими словами задел что-то очень больное, и Эфрам засветил ему в челюсть. Маллик упал. Тут же вскочил, утер окровавленный рот и кинулся на обидчика. В этот короткий момент Дэмиен понял, что именно Маллика хотел бы видеть рядом в бою — и плевать на его «царские» корни и религиозность. Закария ударил гелвуйца в челюсть, и тут уж они с Сайласом повскакивали — разнимать. Получился странный танец: Дэмиен удерживал Закарию, Сайлас — Эфрама, а те пытались дотянуться друг до друга. 

На шум прибежал ресрук, и под его ругательства драка наконец прекратилась. Сели. Мириам сбегала в ближайший дом, попросила перекись и пластырь и стала промокать Маллику разбитые губы. Тот откровенно млел на глазах у всех, и Дэмиен подумал, что совсем без парочек не обойдется. Эфрам все поглядывал на Сайласа, будто ожидал подтверждения своим словам, но Сайлас молчал.

* * *

— Ты что, пожалел Маллика? — спросил Дэмиен уже потом.

— Конечно. Он ведь, по сути, заложник. Его только фамилия спасает. Если убить потомка царя и пророка, даже в вашей... Республике народ взбунтуется. А вот когда народ выучит, что ни Бога, ни пророков не бывает... — Сайлас чирканул себя по горлу. 

— Да у вас в Гильбоа нас и правда за людоедов считают! 

Возмущение получилось немного наигранным — Дэмиен снова вспомнил слова отца о «малой дозе».

* * *

О танцах Дэмиен не жалел. Он боялся показать, насколько на самом деле не жалеет. Девушки, которые с недавнего времени рвались с ним танцевать, ставили его в тупик: от их чересчур мягких тел, пахнущих духами и пудрой, шла непонятная угроза. Дэмиен прекрасно сознавал, что говорить об этом нельзя. И даже чувствовать не надо бы.

Но футболу обрадовались все, в том числе девчонки. Дэмиена, как обычно, поставили на ворота. Сайлас у своих был центральным полузащитником. Несколько вечеров прошли за тренировками. Гостям уступили футбольное поле за зданием Управления, расчерченное еще англичанами, а сами уходили за деревню и играли там, пока не переставали видеть мяч. После дневных трудов и тренировок Дэмиен на уставших ногах еле добирался до сеновала, падал рядом с Сайласом, вдыхал запах его пота, смешанный с ароматом сена, и думал, засыпая, что вот это и есть — запах мира.

Как Дэмиен и ожидал, Сайласа сделали капитаном. Перед игрой они договорились присматривать за своими: он сомневался, что Сэмюэлс и Маллик друг друга простили. Как в воду смотрел. Маллик все время фолил на Сэмюэлсе, наскакивая на него, как мелкая собачка на дога. Тот, к своей чести, старался лишний раз не отвечать и не звать судью, но подряженный в арбитры ресрук и так не уставал свистеть. Пару раз он усаживал Закарию на штрафную скамейку. Пока они были в меньшинстве, им пару раз забили. Так что в перерыве Дэмиен высказал Маллику все, что накопилось. И насчет того, что люди, глядя на него, решат, что хреновый у пророка внук, а значит, наверное, и сам-то пророк так себе... И никакого научного атеизма не надо. 

Закария запылал ушами и во втором тайме вел себя прилично. И когда Эфрам с легкостью, удивительной для такой громадины, обвел девчонок-защитниц и оказался прямо перед воротами, Маллик сыграл в мяч. Дэмиену-то было видно лучше всех. Но он даже не стал протестовать, когда ресрук показал на точку. Остальные, понятно, завозмущались, начался галдеж… Оказалось, что фраза «Был фол, был, господин судья, мамой клянусь» совершенно понятно звучит по-гелвуйски. В конце концов ресрук, прикрикнув на всех, установил мяч на отметке и подозвал Сайласа. 

У того был странно-сосредоточенный взгляд — но сосредоточенный не на мяче, а скорее внутри себя, будто он мучился неразрешимым вопросом. Дэмиен видел, как он бьет, и понимал, что шансов не будет. У Сайласа прояснилось лицо, будто он получил ответ из неясно каких сфер, он с легкой насмешкой посмотрел на вратаря и совершенно четко пробил мимо ворот. Это не было ошибкой или неудачным ударом. Сайлас откровенно отправил мяч «на трибуны». 

Дэмиен слышал, как он объясняет негодующим сокомандникам: 

— Я видел, что пенделя не было, вы видели, и он видел!

Сперва Дэмиен подумал, что «он» — это судья, и не сразу понял, что так по-свойски Сайлас говорил о Боге.

* * *

Матч закончился вничью — для их команд лучший результат.

— Главное не результат, а то, что мы знаем — гелвуйцы могут быть справедливыми! — важно сказала защитница, которая и пропустила Сэмюэлса к воротам. 

Футбол всех взбудоражил, расходиться не хотелось; решили уйти ближе к реке и там развести большой костер. А Дэмиен отвел в сторонку Сайласа:

— Хочешь пьяных яблок?

— Откуда это?

— Из подпола.

Рахим и Аиша уехали в гости в соседнюю деревню. Подпол закрывался на замок, но ключ висел на виду, а банки с мелкими яблочками, залитыми спиртом, они сами помогали Рахиму стаскивать вниз. 

— Одну банку, — сказал Дэмиен, открывая люк, — не больше. 

Сайлас глянул на него с ехидным интересом.

— Ты посмотри. Сын командора Шоу ворует спиртное из подпола. 

Потом по-деловому спросил:

— Не выдерут? 

— Мы же подпол не разоряем. За одну банку ничего не будет. Тем более, вот эти на ликер, а не на водку. Забирай, я держу.

* * *

Они ушли к своему месту у реки — оттуда можно было разглядеть пламя костра, но их никто не видел. Правда, слышать могли — особенно, когда, опустошив половину банки, они стали без повода заливаться смехом.

— Шладкие, — проговорил Сайлас, набив яблоками рот. Сироп стекал у него по подбородку. Дэмиен засмеялся; а потом наклонился к нему, попытался вытереть подбородок, но только измазал собственные пальцы. 

— Конечно, сладкие. Говорю, Аиша из них ликер делает. Знаешь, сколько там сахара...

— Слышишь, — Сайлас наклонил голову, — гитара...

И правда; вдалеке слышались медленные, печальные переборы. Что-то гелвуйское поют, в Гефе песни обычно пободрее...

— Спасибо тебе. За сегодня. 

— Да не было же фола. 

— Это Он тебе сказал? 

— Он сказал мне, что никогда не поздно исправить несправедливость. Да может, я бы и не забил.

Дэмиен вздохнул.

— Я видел тебя в деле. Забил бы.

— А может, — Сайлас облизал блестящие от сиропа губы, — ты бы у меня взял. 

Когда яблоки были съедены, потянуло двигаться, что-то делать, и они побрели к костру.

Песня, которая доносилась от огня, показалась Дэмиену знакомой. Точно, «Вечер роз». Он и не знал, что кто-то переводил ее на гелвуйский... 

Пела Магдала — та самая высокая мускулистая девчонка, к которой подкатывал ресрук. Она подыгрывала себе на гитаре, и в первый раз Дэмиен видел на ее лице что-то вроде нежности. 

_Выйди, любимая, в сад со мной,_

 _Выйди, моя любовь._

 

Ребята раздвинулись, приглашая их присесть. Гитарный напев на секунду оборвался, потом Магдала снова тронула струны — и Дэмиен с удивлением услышал рядом хрипловатый голос Сайласа. 

_Здесь нам вдвоём с тобой_

 _Петь будут соловьи._

 _Я прошепчу тебе одной_

 _Нежную песнь любви._

Мириам со сбившимся набок платком тихонько шевелила губами — только слова у нее выходили по-гефски. Дэмиен кивнул ей и, удивив самого себя, тоже запел: 

_Нежно воркует нам_

 _Голубка поутру..._

 _Губы твои как роза в росе,_

 _Что я для себя сорву._

Закончили они песню уже на двух языках, на удивление слаженно — если не считать Дэмиена, не попадавшего в ноты. Допели, засмеялись. 

— Тише... Погонят. 

— Не погонят. Пусть к нам приходят петь. 

Маллик осторожно тронул Дэмиена за рукав:

— Вы же пьяные оба в доску. Где взяли?

— А что пр... пророк говорит о пьянстве? 

— О Господи. Если ресрук вас засечет...

— Он идет, — быстро сказала Мириам. — Вон он. 

Бедняга, видимо, спешил на нежный голос Магдалы. Не досталось бы ему гитарой...

Кто-то взял Дэмиена за руку и потянул от костра. Сайлас.

— Пойдем, — сказал он заговорщицки. — Надо беречь твою репутацию...

— Нет, п-подожди, — Дэмиену все-таки хотелось выяснить, — что же говорит пророк...

— Ти-ихо, — горячая рука легла на его губы, — ничего он не говорит. И ты молчи. Пойдем. 

Костер остался позади. Темнота была густая, сладко пахнущая, пусть немного невнятная. Дэмиен не слишком понимал, куда они идут, и держался за Сайласа. Тот как будто и не пил. Шагали они так долго, что в конце концов Дэмиен догадался спросить:

— Куда мы?

— На гору. 

Они и правда вскарабкались на гору — достаточно высоко, так что бьющий в лицо свежий ветер слегка отрезвил Дэмиена. Потом он думал, что только вечная удача пьяных не дала его ноге соскользнуть на камне или коряге. 

— Ты что, — засмеялся он, — уводишь меня в Гильбоа?

Сайлас обернулся на него; у него было необычно серьезное лицо.

— А ты хотел бы?

Даже в сладком пьяном тумане Дэмиен не смог соврать.

— Моя родина — Геф. Я тут нужен. 

— Жаль, — тихо сказал Сайлас. — Мы могли бы вместе пасти овец. Оставались бы совсем одни на выгоне. Там, где никто не мешает...

Сайлас стоял совсем рядом; ветер шевелил темные кудри. Он что-то говорил, но Дэмиен не слушал, а только смотрел на его губы. 

_Губы твои как роза в росе..._

Но у Сайласа губы должны пахнуть не розой, а яблоком...

Они поднялись еще выше. Наконец Сайлас остановился, повернулся назад.

— Погляди, — сказал он все таким же тихим, серьезным голосом. 

Дэмиен поглядел и охнул от восхищения. Он облазил всю округу и сюда наверняка забирался. Но сейчас все виделось как-то по-другому: четче, красивее. Далеко под ними раскинулась долина, разделенная надвое темной линией Рахада. Деревенские домики стали отсюда совсем маленькими. Огни почти нигде не горели, только мигали лампочки на метеостанции, и в поле — маленькое пятнышко костра. Не разошлись... 

— Ты, — вдруг сообразил Дэмиен, — ты вот так видишь Геф?

— Не совсем. Это все-таки не гора, так, холмик. Мы повыше, и я не всегда дохожу до перевала. Но... да. Да, похоже.

Дэмиен, пытаясь размышлять трезво, подумал: надо бы притащить сюда группу. Показать им — как видят их страну гелвуйцы. Было бы поучительно. 

Но на самом деле он не хотел никого сюда вести. Не хотел делить это место ни с кем, кроме Сайласа. Он запрокинул голову, глядя в низкое плотное небо.

— Что же, он там — твой Бог? Может, он нас отсюда слышит?

Сайлас тоже задрал голову. 

— Может, и слышит.

И неожиданно заорал:

— Услышь меня, Господи! 

Дэмиен расхохотался и тоже крикнул:

— Услышь меня, Господи!

Но услышало их только эхо; отразило, разнесло их голоса. Дэмиен согнулся от хохота. А когда распрямился, Сайлас стоял совсем рядом, и было совершенно естественно — притянуть его к себе, взять за липкий подбородок, поцеловать. 

Губы у него на вкус и правда были как яблоки.

* * *

Наверное, со стороны это походило на щенячью возню. Наверное, это и было щенячьей возней, когда они шарили жадными ладонями под одеждой друг друга и целовались, сталкиваясь лбами и носами. В первый раз они это сделали прямо в горах, на камнях, Дэмиэну хватило просто ощущения чужих теплых пальцев там, где прежде он касался себя только сам; Сайлас горячо и громко дышал ему в ухо, обдавая его запахом спирта; колени у Дэмиена терлись о камни, и он понимал, что в любой момент они оба могут кубарем скатиться с горы, чувствовал ветер разгоряченной спиной и целовал Сайласу голую шею под воротником, не в силах оторваться.

Потом они каким-то чудом спустились, и у Дэмиена даже хватило самоконтроля на то, чтобы держать руки при себе, пока они шли к дому. К тому времени костер уже догорел и все разбрелись спать. И все равно никогда не знаешь — кто нечаянно увидит тебя за деревьями или выглянет в окно...

Но оказавшись на сеновале, они будто дорвались друг до друга. Дэмиен жалел потом, что ночь запомнилась только кусками. Но он помнил отчетливо, как стаскивал с Сайласа его американские джинсы с намерением посмотреть — такая ли смуглая у него задница, как все остальное тело. Но зад у него оказался трогательно бледным, незагорелым, и в Дэмиена словно бес вселился; он целовал крепкие белые ягодицы, одновременно пытаясь тереться пахом о бедро Сайласа — ну точно щенок. А Сайлас, необычно присмиревший, лежал лицом в сено; задница у него поджималась, а ляжки мелко дрожали. Потом он выругался, потому что в яйца впилась солома, и Дэмиен, пожалев его чуть не до слез, разложил покрывало и перетащил Сайласа на него. И, едва соображая, что делает, вылизал пострадавшее место.

— Твою... что ж ты делаешь, господи, вас в Гефе этому специально учат? 

Он поднял голову и улыбнулся — настолько растрепанный и обескураженный у Сайласа был вид. 

— Именно. Такая техника... чтобы раскалывать гелвуйских шпионов. 

Он опустил голову и снова принялся за дело, шалея от собственной непристойности. 

— Хорошая, — выдохнул Сайлас, — техника...

Стоило Дэмиену тронуть языком его уздечку, как он кончил. Горьковатая сперма обрызгала лицо. Дэмиен опешил, а потом расхохотался едва не до колик и едва сообразил, что теперь уже его переворачивают на спину. Сайлас утер ему лицо, а потом стал слизывать то, что осталось, и уже через пару минут в пах Дэмиэну снова уперся твердый и горячий член. Хотелось распластаться, выгнуться, позволить Сайласу делать с собой все, что он захочет. Но сил хватило только простонать:

— Сними...

Потому что сам он до сих пор был в штанах. Сайлас послушался, стянул их с него, погладил бедра — от каждого касания Дэмиена будто прошивало током. А потом осторожно лег сверху, так, чтобы вжиматься пахом в пах, так, что их влажные, остро-напряженные члены касались друг друга. Дэмиен всхлипнул, подался бедрами вверх, чувствуя, что кончит от одного движения, от одного осознания — насколько они сейчас близко друг к другу, ощущая эту близость так болезненно, словно они касались друг друга обнаженными, пульсирующими сердцами. И стал отчаянно тереться о Сайласа, пока звезды — те самые, знакомые — не брызнули, не заплясали у него под веками.

* * *

Утром он проснулся с поганым вкусом во рту и вспомнил все — не сразу, рывками. Резко сел, съехал по потревоженной соломе вниз.

— Эй, — прошептали рядом. — Тише. 

Сайлас лежал совсем близко и довольно улыбался. От этой улыбки Дэмиену стало совсем не по себе. 

— Слушай, мы вчера, — сказал он. — Я вчера... Ты...

Потому что если узнают — достанется обоим; но если Сайласа папаша выпорет пастушьим кнутом, то у сына командора Шоу тут же и кончится вся карьера, не успев начаться. 

— Ш-ш, — Сайлас протянул руку и обыденным жестом убрал с его щеки прилипшую соломинку. — Знаешь, у нас в Гильбоа есть поговорка: «Не рассказывайте в Гефе». 

— Так мы уже в Гефе, — пробормотал Дэмиен.

— Ну так мы и не расскажем.

* * *

Рахим пожалел их, сам задал корм скоту, и с сеновала оба выбрались только к завтраку.

— Кто-то у меня банку яблок на ликер увел, — между прочим сказала Аиша, ставя перед Дэмиеном чашку кофе. — В подполе держала. Не знаете, кто?

— М-м, — только и сказал Дэмиен. 

— Ох ты горе. Возьми, воды попей, Рахим только сейчас от колодца принес... 

От воды стало легче — но не настолько, чтобы отправляться гнуть спину под раздражающе-ясным небом. Хотя и это было проще, чем сидеть за столом и бояться встретиться с Сайласом взглядом. Хорошо, что основное они уже сделали, теперь осталось собрать ботву. Но под солнцем тошнило; когда наконец-то наступил перерыв, Дэмиен отполз в тень с бутылкой воды и совершенно был не рад видеть Маллика.

— Почему ты не в этом своем храме? 

А Маллика трясло. Совсем немного, но теперь Дэмиен это видел.

— Я... Дэмиен. Я был... был в храме. И у меня было видение. 

Ну отлично.

— Иди вон... с Эфрамом побеседуй. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснил, что видение — ненаучно?

— Слушай, — сказал Закария. — Послушай, пожалуйста. Будет ливень. Шторм. Река выйдет из берегов. 

— Рахад? Когда? Ну, зимой, может, и выйдет. Но к зиме они будут готовы. 

— Не зимой, Дэмиен. Сейчас. Я видел... видел всех наших, и гелвуйцев. И ливень. Все затопит. Надо убирать все, что мы собрали, иначе все окажется под водой!

— Закария! — Вот напасть. Пришлось все-таки встать. Встряхнуть его как следует за плечо. — Посмотри. Небо ясное. Дожди до октября не начнутся. И Рахад раньше октября-ноября не разливается, сам знаешь. Успокойся. 

— У меня раньше такого не было, — беспомощно сказал Маллик. — Никаких голосов. Просто... Смотришь на стену храма, а там... там как будто кино, понимаешь? И я все это видел. Все так быстро произошло. Я не знал, что река может так быстро... переполниться. 

— А, чтоб тебя. Ну-ка, погляди на меня. 

Глаза у него были испуганные, но зрачок — нормальный.

— Ты пил вчера что-то? Не беспокойся, я не скажу никому. Может, пьяных яблок поел? Я и сам...

Он осекся, потому что Маллик смотрел на него с какой-то взрослой беспомощностью. 

И почему пришел к Дэмиену, а не отправился проповедовать тем, кто поил его чаем? Они бы, наверное, послушали...

У бедняги дрожали губы. Может, это здешний воздух и суеверия так влияли на Дэмиена — но Маллик и в самом деле был похож на человека, напуганного первым настоящим пророчеством.

Дэмиен обернулся, взглядом разыскивая Сайласа. Как же он к этому привык в последнее время. 

Но вместо Сайласа увидел Сэмюэлса. Тот торопливо приблизился к ним и без лишних церемоний сказал:

— Вы ведь о потопе говорили? Ты это видел, Маллик, верно? Я видел тоже...

* * *

Сайлас, когда Дэмиен его отыскал, оглядел их троих вопросительно и, кажется, подумал сперва не о том.

 _Не рассказывайте в Гефе..._

— Если я выпрошу у Рахима мотоцикл, можешь отвезти меня к метеостанции? Тут, на полдороге к Шалице. У нас... вопрос насчет погоды. 

— Конечно, — сказал Сайлас. Он выглядел куда лучше Дэмиена, был спокойным и слегка разомлевшим. Будто и не пил. — А как же работа?

— У ресрука отпрошусь. 

Отпросился — отцовское имя, как обычно, совершало чудеса. Поэтому Дэмиен старался пользоваться им пореже, но сейчас ему передался чужой адреналин и стало казаться, что ситуация и впрямь срочная. 

Садясь на мотоцикл, он обхватил Сайласа за пояс и подавил внезапное желание уткнуться ему носом в плечо.

— Эй, — сказал он тихонько.

— Эй, — отозвался Сайлас. — Ты как?

— Хорошо.

Несмотря на все — и на страхи, что все раскроется, и на утреннее похмелье. Хорошо. 

И когда мотоцикл, заревев, вынесся на проселочную дорогу, Дэмиен поплотнее прижался к Сайласу, вдыхая запах кожи от его куртки.

* * *

А вот на метеостанции отцовского имени оказалось недостаточно. Вернее, достаточно для того, чтобы до ниоткуда взявшихся мальчишек снизошли. Дэмиен быстро наврал им насчет вечернего доклада в клубе о развенчании деревенских погодных суеверий. На него посмотрели с сомнением, а когда он начал рассказывать о возможном ливне, подняли на смех и его, и деревенских.

— Вы там в небо хоть смотрите, у себя в деревне? Так посмотрите. Нет осадков и не ожидается еще дней десять. Ладно они, темный люд, а ты...

Дэмиен опять сказал про доклад и попрощался. Сайлас отъехал недалеко и затормозил. Они оттащили мотоцикл на обочину, положили в траву. 

— От них нам помощи не дождаться, — сказал Дэмиен. — Единственное, что может сделать Маллик — походить по своим домам, рассказать людям про пророчество. Может, кто поверит и уйдет.

Кто-то — но не вся деревня. 

Дэмиен почему-то представлял себе это очень хорошо: нескончаемый ливень, реку, которая захлестывает берега, выходит из них, не помещаясь... Представлял, как заливает понемногу дома, амбары, подпол с аккуратно составленными Аишей банками яблочного ликера...

— Скажи мне. Ты веришь Сэмюэлсу?

Сайлас пожал плечами. 

— Я не так хорошо его знаю. Но он не лгал. Господь избрал его, чтобы слышать Его голос. А ты? Ты веришь Маллику? 

Отец сказал бы, что последнее, что должен делать Дэмиен — верить Маллику. И слушать Маллика, если на то пошло. 

— Ты ничего такого не видел?

Сайлас покачал головой.

— Я и не спал. Я ничего не видел... кроме тебя. 

Дэмиен замер, глядя на него. Просто смотреть — сейчас бы ему и этого хватило. Вот только если ливень и впрямь начнется...

Даже если Маллик и заставит нескольких деревенских поверить в его... пророчество — Управление не начнет эвакуацию деревни на таком основании. У управляющего еще мозги на месте, в отличие от Дэмиена... 

И метеостанция им не поможет. Там тоже здравые люди сидят...

Дэмиен выпрямился. 

— Вот что, — сказал он Сайласу. — Поехали в Шалицу.

В Шалице он, минуя магазин, куда «отряд» иногда выбирался за конфетами, направился прямо к почте. В окне телеграфа дремала рослая девица.

— Я хотел бы отправить телеграмму, — сказал ей Дэмиен. Сайлас стоял за его плечом. — ВНИМАНИЕ ТЧК ГЛАВНОЕ МЕТЕОРОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ АШЗОДА ОБНАРУЖИЛО АНОМАЛЬНУЮ УГРОЗУ ОСАДКОВ ОБЛАСТИ ШАЛИЦЫ ТЧК ОЖИДАЮТСЯ СИЛЬНЫЕ ДОЖДИ ТЧК РИСК ЗАТОПЛЕНИЯ БЕРЕГОВ В ДОЛИНЕ РАХАДА ТЧК В СВЯЗИ С ЭТИМ ПРИКАЗ ОБ ЭВАКУАЦИИ ПРИБРЕЖНЫХ ДЕРЕВЕНЬ ТЧК ПОДПИСЬ КОМАНДОР ШОУ. 

Девица подняла выщипанные брови:

— Мальчики. Вы зачем так балуетесь?

— Я сын командора Шоу, он попросил меня отправить, раз я тут близко, — Дэмиен просунул в окошко метрику. Девица снова подняла брови.

— Это что ж, к свекрам не ехать? Вот так дела...

Сайлас глядел на него с недоверчивым восхищением. Уже из-за этого Дэмиен не собирался жалеть о «телеграмме» — что бы ни случилось.

— Ты с ума сошел! Ты ведь понимаешь, как легко сейчас Маллику тебя подставить? Как легко мы можем подставить тебя?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Дэмиен, ощущая себя небывало бесстрашным. — А еще я понимаю, что будет с деревней, если грянет. 

Сайлас огляделся — они были одни на дороге, — и с силой припечатал губы Дэмиена своими. 

— Ты представляешь, что отец с тобой сделает? — пробормотал он, когда они нашли в себе силы расцепиться. 

Дэмиен не очень хорошо представлял. Знал только, что «Руководство для отцов республики» наверняка полетит в мусорный ящик. Возможно — вместе с его собственным будущим. 

— Но ведь ты в это веришь?

— Я-то верю, — сказал Сайлас. — Но я с другой стороны горы.

* * *

«Телеграмме» поверили. Дэмиен то ли опасался, то ли надеялся, что ее примут за шутку. Но отчего не поверить, что командор Шоу беспокоится о деревне, где работает его отпрыск? Так что остаток вечера и до поздней ночи они вместе с остальным людом перетаскивали мешки, с такой любовью уложенные в амбар, в схрон выше на холме. Здешние к такой «эвакуации» привыкли — но ближе к ноябрю, а не в сентябре, когда солнце жарит, а в небе ни облачка.

— Да они там охерели, в столице! Совсем уже не соображают!

Ругань становилась все громче. Дэмиен изредка переглядывался с Сайласом или с Малликом. У Закарии вид был виноватый, но упрямый: увидишь, мол. Сэмюэлс и вовсе невозмутимо и неутомимо, как лошадь, таскал груз. 

Дэмиен свои мешки едва не подкидывал: адреналин делал его легким, а яблоки — невесомыми. Стемнело, но и темное небо оставалось чистым. 

Когда тьма сгустилась окончательно, а таскать стало нечего, Сайлас тронул Дэмиена за плечо:

— Пойдем. 

Из громкоговорителя доносились предупреждения: держаться вместе. Далеко от домов не отходить. Ясное сентябрьское небо слушало их с насмешкой.

Они с Сайласом едва проглотили ужин. На сеновале Сайлас прижал Дэмиена к себе, слушая его дрожь. А потом стал целовать — жадно, так, чтобы Дэмиен забыл обо всех своих страхах.

Теперь он узнал еще об одном достоинстве сеновала — о котором догадывался прежде, но не знал на практике. Сено удобно, когда хочется прижаться друг к другу, не опасаясь, что увидят. И не надо его застирывать, чтобы смыть последствия греха, достаточно выкинуть испорченное. Правда, тела их были все исцарапаны сухими стеблями, но одежда это скрывала — разве что чесались. 

— Думаешь, твой Бог видит нас сейчас? — спросил он у Сайласа ночью, лениво поглаживая его по груди. Черные кудри щекотали подбородок. 

— Он все видит. Просто никогда не знаешь, когда Ему захочется посмотреть. 

Что-то стукнуло по крыше сарая. И еще. И еще. А потом дождевые капли зачастили — прежде чем слиться в один гудящий, извергающийся с неба поток. Надо было быстро бежать в дом, но Дэмиен вцепился в Сайласа, прижал его к себе изо всех сил, думая, что если вот сейчас потоп — то так бы и остаться...

* * *

По официальной версии — которую придумывали вчетвером — Дэмиен и Маллик с гелвуйскими друзьями пробовали в поле метеоприбор собственной сборки. И когда тот вдруг показал стихийное бедствие, решили поднять тревогу. А когда метеослужба их не послушала, стали действовать собственными силами. Маллику сказали, чтобы о видении молчал — необычно притихший «потомок пророка» только кивнул.

Впрочем, победителей не судят — вот и их не судили; если и были сомнения относительно телеграммы, то их в прямом смысле слова смыло. Все перебрались на холм, в схрон, где спали прямо на мешках с картошкой и яблоками; а на второй день за гелвуйцами прилетел вертолет с нарисованной на боку бабочкой. 

Дэмиен даже не успел как следует попрощаться. Только быстро поднести подмокший чемодан, который вовремя успели эвакуировать. Неловко обнять. В последний раз вдохнуть такой родной запах смуглой кожи. 

Сайлас вцепился ему в плечи. 

— Вы ведь теперь приедете к нам.

Дэмиен кивнул.

— Обязательно. Скоро уже, зимой. 

— Я буду там. Правдами или неправдами — но я буду. 

— Сайлас! Давай, быстрее! Улетит сейчас!

Сайлас сжал его плечо в последний раз и запрыгнул в вертолет. Дэмиен махал вслед «вертушке», пока та не скрылась из вида, и знал отчего-то — без всякого пророческого дара — что скоро они не увидятся. Если вообще увидятся когда-нибудь.

* * *

Как в воду смотрел. Уже дома, по телевизору, который у них недавно завелся, он следил за очередным переворотом в Гильбоа. Старый монарх погиб, в его смерти углядели «кармельский след». Абаддон, кармельский диктатор, обвинения не проглотил, и его войска без объявления войны вторглись в Гильбоа. Дэмиен глядел на серьезных гелвуйских новобранцев, проходящих парадом по главной улице Гедеона, и гадал, успел ли Сайлас вступить в армию.

— Ты зря волнуешься, — сказал ему как-то Маллик, с которым они необъяснимо сдружились. — С ним все будет в порядке. Однажды он станет королем. И мы оба с тобой об этом пожалеем.

* * *

У него осталась фотография — ресрук напечатал их и разослал всем, но в Гильбоа они, должно быть, уже не дошли из-за Смуты. На фотографии они сидели на картофельном поле, с которого уже убрали ботву, все вперемешку, и пытались сделать серьезные лица, но мало у кого получилось — кроме Маллика и Сэмюэлса, которые глядели в аппарат одинаково тревожно — будто им снова было видно будущее, которого другие счастливо не знали.

Они с Сайласом были, как ни удивительно, не в центре; ютились с краю фотографии — Сайлас в мотоциклетной куртке и Дэмиен, обнимающий его за плечо. И всякий раз, когда лейтенант — полковник — премьер Дэмиен Шоу смотрел на эту полустершую фотографию, он удивлялся, какими откровенно счастливыми они на ней выглядят.


End file.
